2015.02.09 - Hooded Double
Category:Log It's a chilly early afternoon, when Oracle sends out messages to two of her agents. Well, one Bird, and one very close ally. To Robyn she says, "Go to the old Monarch Theatre, in Crime Alley. Wait for the Red Hood. He'll call you Feather." To Jason she says, "Go to the old theater in Crime Alley and look for an archer with a missing eye. Call her Feather, she's one of my Birds." "All cloak and dagger now?" Jason replies to Oracle. "Should we have a code phrase? 'It'll be a nice day if it doesn't rain.'" Jason jokes with Barbara, but is quickly en route to the Theatre. The Red Hood has a lot of experience in crime alley, and has been to the Theatre many times. Robyn did moved to the Crime Alley almost silently, climbing up the water drain to the roof of the Monarch. To her, it was almost the first time in this area, but she did blend in with the crowd at the moment. Not because she was costumed, but because she was wearing a hooded sweater, jeans and a backpack. It was the Backpack that contained a bow and some arrows, but besides that, only the eye patch did hint that she might be the archer waiting for Hood. "Allow me to indulge in a bit of spy games, Jason." Barbara teased back, chuckling. "I want you to know at least one of the Birds by sight. Although, I have to tell you no of them know who I am. I'm pretty sure Huntress thinks I'm an AI. Look up high, in the shadows. That's where she'll be." To Robyn, Oracle says, "I don't know what you've heard about Red Hood, but I trust him." There's a pause. "I ask that you at least give him a chance. He's a bit rough around the edges. Good guy, though. He's part of the Bat Family." "Hood copies all," Jason replies. "And next time, we're doing spaghetti for dinner. I have an awesome meat sauce for you to try." The Red Hood arrives at the Theatre. He is unmistakable in the shiny red helmet. He tumbles with practiced ease into the shadows on the roof. Robyn's silhouette started to blend in with the shadow of one of the airvents, while she waited for whoever this hood was. "Robyn and the Hood, huh?" she had called back to Barbara, but now she regretted not to have taken the chance to make some more puns with Oracle. As the second shadow came up to the roof, she did lean against the vent and whistled once, almost silently. In her left hand she had the grip of a knife, just in case. "Spagetti sunds like a disaster waiting to happen." Barbara jokes. "You're cleaning the mess, not me." To Robyn, she laughs at the joke. "Seems appropriate, actually. Oh, and I should warn you... Don’t mention the Joker around him. It's... personal." Jason Todd hears the whistle. He slinks toward the sound, keeping to the shadows. "Feather?" He growls, reaching for his pistol just in case. "Then I'll talk about the comedian." Robyn answered, a grin on the face as she waited. "So you're the hood? You're her pawn too or do you call dibs on the little photographer from Paris?" "I mean it Robyn; he really ahtes the guy." So did Oracle, but... The next line is issued at both of them, "Play nice you two." Jason Todd chuckles at Robyn. "More like the Knight really," He says with a shrug. "I like to move in L shapes and I have a tendency to blindside Queens." He shoves his hands into his pockets. "I'm always nice," He says to Barbara. Oracle grumbles to herself. "Robyn..." She sighs, half amused and half annoyed. It usually happened with her archeress Bird. "No stabbing, or shooting" she tells both of them. "Hood, meet Robyn. Robyn, Hood." There is a definite smirk as she makes the horrible pun - worse because Robyn had already commented on it. "Things are getting worse in Bludhaven." "Yeah," Jason says, crossing his arms. "But that is normal with Slade out and about. I wouldn't have expected things to get better over night." He turns to Robyn, and offers his hand. "Red Hood." "We got explosives and Tetrodotoxin. We can blow their hellhole." Robyn answered with a smirk. "Krieg told me that the market is close to empty, so what we have is what we'll get, unless you want to heist the national guard for more." As Hood offered his hand, Robyn did not take it at first, pressing herself away from the air vent and measuring him with her eye. "Robyn Locksley, but you can call me Willow or Robyn Hood." She eventually said as she had made the round around him and took the hand for a firm shake. "Sadly, I haven't been able to pinpoint their main base of operations." Oracle comments, sighting. "Slade and his men keep moving; he's smart. Too smart. I hate feeling outmatched." She sighs. "I might have an idea to track them down, but it's a really risky one. I won't try it unless I see no alternative." "We could always try a direct method," Jason says witha shrug. "We take the fight to them on a personal level. We know who they are, lets just bring in all the National Alphabet soups on their asses." He sighs and shakes his head. "What's your plan?" "We can beat our way up through the ranks, starting at some grunts to get the higherups and so on. And I'd prefer to keep the Alphabet soup a mile or two in the distance, unless they run the other way." Robyn sighs a moment "Spill it and don't tell me you are about to make something stupid. That is our fun, not yours." "Hey, why can't I have fun?" Oracle sounds almost hurt by Robyn's comment. "I have a feeling neither of you will *like* this plan, which is why in an emergency contigency." The woman sighs, her uneasiness appearant even through the voicle modulation. "Robyn, remember when you suggested we use Barbara Gordon as bait?" Jason Todd growls under his voice. "You're right," He says. "I already don't like it. Does Slade have a vested interest in the Gordons? Some kind of debt?" He starts pacing back and forth. "I mean, we've got to have some better options than that." "For the guy who assaulted her in the first place, yea. To get him tp show his face so we can bust his kneecaps..." Robyn didn't liked the idea of trying that against a mercenary who was known to act rational instead of an emotional madman. "Are you sure it will work, unless inspector Gordon starts to lock up his gang?" "This was her idea, Red Hood. We all know Slade hates Batman. And Slade knows how protective Batman is of the Gordons." There's a pause. "I don't like it either. But Slade would definitely take Miss Gordon to his main base, where he has the biggest percieved advantage in a fight." "Or he would leave her the hell alone because he's already got heat from Bats?" Jason growls. "Seriously, I don't care if this is her idea. It's incredibly risky. Batman would never take that chance without having about 4 backup plans on that." "I think O has at least two backup plans that have a hood in their name, and a third one involvling indistructible Aliens." Robyn responded with a sigh, pushing her hands into the pouch of her pullover "The question is, can we handle the heat of a full scale war without borrowing from some arsenal?" "What Robyn said; you two are part of the fallback plan." Oracle states calmly. "I know Slade. I played a game of chess against him. He didn't know who he was playing, of course." There's a grin in that voice. "I know his tactics. The best way to take him down is to make him think he's in control of the board." "I would say he already thinks that," Jason says with a shrug. "He seems to have the entire city by the balls. Do you really think he's going to come after Gordon's daughter so readily?" "Well, we can make him think he controls the board, but in the end the one who owns the board or has the trigger to its destruction controlls its fate. But making him think she is worth the trouble, THAT is the problem." Robyn sighs, searching her front pocket. "Hood, what backup stuff do we need? Can you fly a Helicopter or such? because I have the feeling we might need some really serious heat against Slade." "Again, this is a last resort plan. I hate putting Miss Gordon in danger, given what she's been through. She's insistant that she trusts the Birds and Batman to have her back. I think she's tired of feeling useless." Oracle sighs. "Anyway, I have been working on - covertly, mind you - nosing some Alphabets into looking into Bludhaven. No garrantee that they'll actually do anything - reason number one why I formed the Birds in the first place. But, we have to stop Slade now. He won't be content with just Bludhaven." "I can't fly a helicopter," Jason says, shaking his head. "But I am really good at driving. I can drive almost anything, and Oracle can tell you I can hit any target I set my eyes on. Any target." He cracks his knuckles. "If we have to stop him now, I like the 'blowing him up' plan." Moments pass... then Robyn sighs "I know how to get at least the FBI there. They still want me locked up..." she eventually answered. "If I can jump their screens loud enough, they'll send in someone to try to get me... and maybe Slade in the wake." Catching her breath, she smirked. "O, mind lending us a tank or something? Red here offered to destroy some city blocks for me, so I can claim credit as an Ante to Slade. At times it takes an act of piracy to stay upon the right course." "I *wish* I had a tank." Oracle chuckles. "Tanks make every life decision easier." There's a pause as she considers her agents' suggestions. "Slade's not a normal human. A single shot, short of something from, yes, a tank, won't put him down. I've been digging up his files. He was an attampt to recreate, and amplify, the effects of the super soldier serum that created Captain America." A pause, as Oracle takes a sip of something. "As always, it went horribly wrong. Well, it succeeded in its goal of creating a super soldier, who can move faster and take more damage. But they picked the wrong canidate." Oracle sighs. "You think they would have done a better psych eval." "You may be reckless, impulsive, and a bit aggressive when it comes to interrogations, Red Hood," Oracle says after a brief pause, "but you're not a megalomaniac like Slade. He's got a complex. He has to be the boss. He hates being made the fool." There's a chuckle from the unseen woman. "I've got him jumping at his own shadow. Right now, he's not thinking completely through things. I've got him being a bit... impulsive." "As for loved ones? I doubt Slade loves anyone but himself. He has a daughter, but," a pause for breath, "their relationship is far from a typical father-daughter. I don't know if she would kill him, but I somehow doubt she would mourn him." "Plant evidence," Jason says, as she talks about Slade jumping at his own shadow. "Planet evidence within his organization that makes him doubt loyalty. Make him destroy his own group from the inside out." "No idea how to do that, I just know how you look like when you are framed and all. What's the plan now?" Robyn sighed. "We should prepare for the hunt in any way." "Slade's too smart to surround himself with potential competition." Oracle remarks. "The men he has are like dogs; trainable and loyal. None of them have a leadership bone in their bodies." She pauses, and it's clear when she resumes talking that she's smiling. "Unlike my Birds, who I *want* to be able to lead. In case something ever happens to me." "Nothing will ever happen to you," Jason says, grinning himself. "Even dogs can be turned. The most loyal of companions can betray you. It's not a leadership thing, maybe one of them has a connection who can be turned. Maybe one of them has a brother or sister in jail can could be turned on Slade in exchange for a lighter sentence." "You know how many people that are you have to knock doors to to get to know that? O, what does his pofile say about taunting? You said you make him nervous, so you have some idea what might happen if we toss him some sort of offer?" Robyn asked after a small moment in which the cold night air hung between them. "Robyn's right; it'd take way to long to find something." Oracle pauses. "He's not one for backing down from a legitimate challenge..." Another, longer pause. "Robyn, you sound like you have an idea. Go ahead." Jason Todd sighs. "Alright," He says. "We'll go with her idea. If you need any help, just let me know if you need back up. Oracle knows how to find me if you need it." "We need some stuff to set us up as his Ante. I mean, like a competition for the dark side... Does Bludhaven have a SWAT or a Garrison within half an hour? Showing some bold action to pick up serious heat might be the best way to deliver the challenge... or we start to blast kneecaps." Robyn sighed "or you have a better idea how to challenge him? The National Guard or Military might have a tank for you, Red." Oh, Robyn. If only you knew; Oracle's got that angle covered, slightly. "I don't trust any LEO out of Bludhaven." Oracle states, contempt evident in her voice. "Once or twice I've debated whether it should be leveled. But, knocking down the buildings won't knock down the criminal structure. As for surrounding jurisdictions? They wouldn’t stand a chance against Slade. He's got an army. I'll keep digging. One way or another, Slade is going Down." A pause, and then, "And I'll try and get a tank for Red Hood." "Should I count that as a birthday gift then?" Jason asks with a chuckle. "If you'd like I can start going gurella warfare on the organization. I can slowly pick them apart. Jumping on those that are stupid enough to wander off alone." "I meant to borrow their tanks, O. Just go in, take it and drive down the gate. A more bold declaration of war is barely possible." Robyn pinches the bridge of her nose "You ever seen GTA II? Steal a car, bash through the gate into the military compound and grab a tank, then score points till you are bored." "Both of those ideas work." Oracle says, sounding pleased with her agents. "I suggest needling their backsides - literally in Robyn's case - until they're distracted, and then drive a tank in. It might not be literally a tank, thought. Might have to settle for a Bradley Fighting Vehicle." Oracle chuckles. "And yes, it will be a present for you Hood." "I think I may be in love," Jason says with a chuckle. "I'll get to work on it. I need to study them for a short time, but I can start trying to pick them off. I will need help making sure those I take out are going to be getting back out on the streets any time soon." "O, is he hitting on me or you?" Robyn asked with a chuckle. "I can bust some knees too, just give me a list of faces or signs which are allowable and how badly I may hurt them. Kneecaps, tendons and muscle-rip-offs should keep them down for like 6 months plus. Or open fractures." "I think he likes you, Robyn." Oracle teases. "You two DO make a good pair..." Is Barbara having fun? Yup! "Of course, both of you are my type, as well... I guess that's why we get along so famously." She pauses a monet. "Alright. I'll make up a list of known targets. These guys are thugs and ytrash, go ahead and go for kneecaps if you get a clear shot. Shoulders make good targtes too. I recomend bodkin arrowheads; yes they pull out easily, but they have a better chance of piercing kevlar." "Robyn, I also want you to share the explosives you got from Krieg. Random detonations will have them chasing their tails. Be careful though; these guys are the lowest of low. Most of them are sadists." Oracle luaghs. "I knew there was I reason I like you so well." she comments. "I'll give Red a marked map of Bludhaven, along woth any other supplies you'll need." She sounds very staisfied. "I know Red likes to blow things up, just as much as you do, Robyn. Don't go overboard, and Don't. Get. Caught. Slade with take your head, and I mean that literally. "There is also my safe houses," Jason says with a nod. "I have a couple of safe places that you can use to store things if the need comes up. I keep them stocked with Ammo and first aide supplies. They aren't much, but they can help alot."